


Never Again

by Musikenza



Series: You Don't Have To Be Who They Want You To Be [3]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikenza/pseuds/Musikenza
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt by a user who is now deactivated (as we all should be really) :I want a fic where Kara and Lena get really fucking drunk and basically forget everything and end up waking up in bed togetherThe twist? They were already dating in the first place, they just like each other so much





	Never Again

The sun woke her up as it usually did. She groaned softly and rolled over. Something soft was tickling her face. She blinked her eyes open and moved backwards so fast, she fell off the bed. She got up on her knees and peeked over the edge of the bed. She had not been imagining it. There was another person there. Specifically a woman. Specifically Lena Luthor.

Kara looked around, trying to figure out if she was being pranked. That was when she noticed her state of undress. She was completely naked. She scrambled for something, anything, and managed to rip a blanket off the bed and wrap it around herself. Unfortunately, the movement jostled Lena who rolled over to face her, eyes opening. It took a few seconds for her to wake up enough to realize what was going on and then she was sitting up, clutching sheets to her chest with wide eyes.

Neither one of them spoke. They just stared at each other with alarm in their eyes. “What am I doing in your bed?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Kara croaked.

Lena nodded and looked around as if she would find the answer somewhere in the room. “Next question. Why am I naked?”

“Why am _I_ naked?” Kara reiterated. 

“We went to a bar,” Lena said.

“That we did.”

“And?”

“I don’t know,” Kara admitted.

Lena looked at her, hesitant, “I have one guess as to what occurred to result in this.”

Kara’s hand went to her forehead, “Oh no, oh no, oh no.”

She slumped down on the bed, “We couldn’t have…right?”

“You really can’t remember anything?”

Kara shook her head, “Nothing.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll call Alex. See what happened. Maybe there’s an excusable explanation for all of this.” Right then, the apartment door opened and Kara sprinted out of the bedroom, leaving Lena in her bed alone.

Alex looked up, “Good, you’re alive.”

Kara pulled Alex farther into the apartment, “That isn’t really the biggest problem right now, Alex.”

“What is going on?” Alex’s voice became frantic with concern but Kara just grabbed the bag of donuts from her and nervously stuffed one in her mouth. “Lena Luthor is naked in my bed.”

Alex’s brow furrowed, “Yeah, I know.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Kara pulled Alex into the bedroom. She tossed the bag at Lena, “Donut?”

Lena took it; it gave her something to do with her hands. “This is the problem.”

“What’s the problem?”

“So, we went to a bar last night…” Kara trailed off.

“Yes.”

“We don’t remember anything,” Lena responded. There was a moment of silence and then Alex doubled over with laughter. Kara threw a pillow at her and she straightened up, “I’m not even sorry. You two are ridiculous.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked.

 

THE NIGHT BEFORE

“Alex,” Kara said, falling into her sister, “This is soooo much fun. Isn’t this just great?”

“How many drinks have you had?” 

Kara tried counting on her fingers but she lost track after two. She wasn’t sure what even came after two. Finally, she just put both hands out and said, “That many.”

“This was your doing,” Alex blamed Maggie who just laughed. 

Kara straightened up suddenly, “Have you seen Lena?”

“Weren’t you just with her?”

“Duuuuh,” Kara’s head lolled, “But she’s great. So I always want to be with her.”

Alex cocked her head to the side, “Um…okay, then. She’s over there with Winn.”

Kara looked away and then back. Her face became quite serious, “She’s not dating him, is she?”

“What?” Alex was taken aback, “No.”

“Good. Do you think she likes me?"

“What?"

“Leeeena. Do you thiiiiiink she likes me?”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m sure she does…”

“Ssssshhhould I tell her?” 

Alex rubbed her temples and looked back at Maggie, “Never again suggest drinks. I am begging you.”

“Hey, Danvers, I didn’t make her drink them,” Maggie tried to excuse herself but Alex just pursed her lips and shook her head. 

“Aleeeex, I nnnnnneeeeeeeeeeed your help.”

Alex took Kara’s arm, holding her up as best as she could, “Fine but then I think we need to get you home.”

“Not without Lena.”

“Well, I’m not going to leave her drunk-ass here either so…” Alex dragged Kara over to where Lena and Winn were talking. 

Kara shouted, “Lena!”

Lena smiled drunkenly, “Kara.”

Winn exchanged a look with Alex, “So, Lena just asked me if I thought Kara liked her.”

“Kara just asked me the same thing.”

“Do they not know or…?” Winn asked, staring at them. Lena and Kara’s hands were clasped together and they were laughing together. Neither of them said anything yet.

Alex shrugged, “Kara has never been this drunk. I’m still trying to take that in.”

And then Kara leaned forward. Alex knew she thought she was whispering but she really wasn’t, “I like you.”

Lena laughed, “I like you too.”

They both fell into hysterics. It was so loud the entire bar was looking at them.

“We go should a date,” Kara fumbled the words. 

Lena nodded, “I’m dating someone.”

Kara’s smile fell from her face and her eyes became watery, the hint that tears were soon to come, “But you said you liked me.”

“What is happening?” Winn asked incredulously. Alex was staring, with a total loss for words, at the two women in front of her. Maggie came over to see what was going on. Winn explained, “So Kara just asked Lena out but Lena said she was already dating someone so now Kara’s upset.”

“I do,” Lena went in for a hug and Kara hugged her back. They were both leaning against a table, threatening to topple over.

“Danvers, this is better than any movie I’ve ever seen.”

“I think you broke my sister.”

“I’ve never seen Lena cry,” Winn said as both of the women burst into tears, holding onto each other.

“Someone help me get them home. And by someone, I mean Maggie since this was her fault.”

“I did not get Luthor drunk. She did that all by herself.”

“She was trying to keep up with Kara and that was your doing so it’s still your fault.” Maggie just shrugged, clearly proud of herself.

They somehow managed to get the two home, though trying to carry Kara was like dragging a boulder and Alex was sweating by the time they reached the apartment door. Kara looked around, “Who lives here?”

“You do.”

“That’s soooooo cool,” Kara fell across the stool at the island. 

Maggie tried to get Lena to sit while Alex filled up glasses with water and pressed them into Lena and Kara’s hands, “Drink.”

Kara gulped it down in one go but Lena was more stubborn. Maggie tried to force feed it to her but Kara got involved thinking Maggie was attacking Lena and it escalated very quickly. Kara had her in a chokehold and Maggie was trying to pry her arms off. She rasped out the words, “Danvers. Get. Your. Sister. Off. Me.”

Alex pulled Kara off and Kara seemed to forget what she had just been doing. Kara pushed the water toward Lena. “I drank mine. You sssshhhhould drink yours too. It was reeeeealy good.”

“Okay,” Lena said and listened to Kara.

“Never again, Sawyer.”

“Oh, we’ll see. We’ll see. This is still hilarious,” she said, even while rubbing her sore neck.

“Okay you two, let’s get you to bed.”

“I don’t live here,” Lena pointed out, dazed. 

Kara piped up, “They said I do. And I say you can stay.”

“Okay,” Lena said. She was definitely still drunk but had come out of the giggly stage that she was in at the bar.

Alex sat Kara on the bed and Kara patted the comforter, “We can share.”

But Lena had other plans and turned into the bathroom, “Shower.”

The door shut and water turned on. “Dammit, Lena! You can shower later!”

There was no response and Maggie opened the door, only to cackle, “Lena Luthor is fully clothed in the shower! Oh my god, this is priceless. She looks like a drowned rat.”

“Can you stop laughing and just get her out of there?” Maggie followed the order, pulling a dripping Lena from the shower. Alex pointed at her soaked clothes, “Now what are we going to do?”

“If Lena’s taking a shower, I want to take a shower,” Kara got up, starting toward the door. 

Alex grabbed her, “No, Kara, no. You can shower tomorrow.”

“But she’s all wet now!” Kara exclaimed, eyes wide, “How is she going to go bed? She doesn’t have any clothes.”

“That’s alright. I can just…” Lena said, kicking off her shoes and then ripping her pants and shirt off. It didn’t take long for the underwear and bra to come off either and it happened so quickly that neither Maggie nor Alex could stop her.

“Ah!” Alex yelled, looking away while Maggie cracked up, “Lena Luthor is naked in the bathroom. Holy shit. This night is amazing.”

Kara was on a different page than everyone else, “Good idea, Lena.”

Within seconds, she was also nude. It was Maggie’s turn to yell in surprise and she covered her eyes, “Dammit, little Danvers. A warning next time would be great.”

Alex groaned, “Now you understand.”

“Listen, I never wanted to see your sister naked.”

“Can we just get them into bed before they do something else?”

Maggie nodded, “My pleasure. And Danvers?”

“Yeah?”

_“Never again.”_

 

THE MORNING AFTER

“I am so sorry,” Lena said, looking horrified.

“Why am I naked though?” Kara asked, “I didn’t get in the shower.”

“You just didn’t want her to be alone,” Alex said, annoyed, “You thought she was being left out. I will not try to explain your drunk logic, Kara.”

Kara’s face reddened when she learned that her sister and her sister’s girlfriend had seen her naked. 

“I want you to both know that I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing either of you naked. I would have preferred it.”

“We’re still blaming this on Maggie though, right?” 

Alex nodded, “Definitely. She suggested drinks so at least the drunk part. By association, the rest but you both got naked of your own accord.”

Alex pointed toward the kitchen and grabbed the bag, “I’m just gonna - and you guys can get dressed.”

Kara turned to Lena when Alex left the room, leaning down to kiss her. Lena smiled against her lips. “This would have been a lot more embarrassing if you weren’t my girlfriend.”

“Oh, it was still very, very embarrassing!” Alex called from the kitchen.

Kara snickered. “I’m still glad we didn’t…”

“Me too,” Lena paused, “But I do really like you, you know. And you are the only person I’m dating.

Kara laughed, “Good. And I really like you too.”


End file.
